Gangster Esme
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: What happens when Emmett shows Esme rap? ONE SHOT. It was just something I made up today. WARNING YOU IQ MIGHT DROP
1. Chapter 1

Nobody's POV DON'T OWN MUSIC OR TWILIGHT CHARATERS

**Nobody's POV DON'T OWN MUSIC OR TWILIGHT CHARATERS!**

"Carlisle we may have a problem." Emmett said while coming into Carlisle's office

"What is it Emmett, can't you see I am very busy?" Carlisle asked while looking up from his computer.

"I was showing Esme some of the music I like and…"Emmett paused.

"And what?" Carlisle asked.

"I think I made her a rap addict!" Emmett blurted out.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"She's been going around the house acting like a gangster." Emmett admitted. "Oh and Alice is video tapping it." Carlisle and Emmett walked out of the office and into the kitchen where they found Esme singing.

"Snap yo fingers and then rock wit it  
Do it, do it, do it, do it, gon drop wit it  
do a step wit it, put your hips wit it,  
All my ladies let me see ya put a twist wit it  
You can't do like me, I'm by myself  
I do it so good, I don't need nobody else  
What's happenin', what's up  
Got da purp fired up  
What's happenin', what's up  
Got Patrone in my cup  
I pop, I drank  
I'm on Patrone and purp, I can't think  
I'm blowed, to go  
don't know how tha hell I'm gettin home"

"Esme?" Carlisle called.

"It's not Esme, Carlizzle, its Lil Es yeeeahh!" Esme said.

"Lil Es yeeeahh, you do know your not Lil Jon right?" Carlisle asked.

"Shut yo mouth Carlizzle, I am straight up gangster rapping for the hood no you best step out my grillz." Esme said. Carlisle backed up and Esme went back to rapping.

"I love it when she bossy  
Sexy when she bossy  
I know i am the boss  
I kinda like it when she boss me  
Love it when im bossy  
Touch me when im bossy  
She thinks she is the boss  
She kinda likes it when im Bos(sy)  
Who da boss, Who da boss  
Who da boss, Who da boss  
She thinks she in control but ima let her know  
Who da boss, Who da boss  
Who da boss, Who da boss  
When we switch roles I let it be known  
Im Da boss" Esme sang.

"How do we talk to her." Jasper asked. Just then Vampire Bella came in the door with Edward. Edward and Bella came in the kitchen with Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice and Jasper.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Esme is an addict to rap and she has become a gangster." Carlisle explained. Edward shook his head.

"Esme do you need help?" Edward asked.

"Hell no! ya kno why? Cuz I'm I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T! You kno what that means?" Esme sang. Edward shook his head again and stepped back. Esme started singing another song.

"Fuck you right all right  
Going at your neck like a fuckin dog bites  
I woke up this morning eyes half closed  
Looked into the mirror and said damn im cold  
Damn im cold and my hoe  
Pimp shit nigga keep paying my hoe  
Damn Im cold man im throwed  
I said damn im cold, hot damn im cold" Everyone took another involuntary step back. Then Esme started a new song.

"Now Hit The Dance Floor  
Now Bend Your Back Low  
She Do It Wit No Hands  
Now Stop Pop And Roll  
I'm Smoking Bubba Hoe  
Now they in trouble hoe  
I Like The Way She Move  
An Undercover Hoe  
Now Everybody Leaning  
I Make The Crowd Rock  
Now Gone And Walk It Out  
I see they on my jock  
She Like That Bubble Gum  
Is They The Double Meant Twins  
2 Hoes Choosing Me  
So I Know That Imma Win  
It's On Once Again  
Patron One Again  
I Threw My Head Back  
Then I Froze Like The Wind  
West Side Walk It Out  
South Side Walk It Out  
East Side Walk It Out  
North Side Walk It Out"

"I have an idea on how to talk to her." Bella said.

"Do it then! I want my wife back!" Carlisle pleaded. Bella took a step toward Esme who was crump dancing.

"Yo Lil Es yeeeahh, yo wanna go check out the radio store my nizzle?"Bella asked.

"Yea! Fo sho let's hit the hoes and bros and busta out." Esme said.

"Let's roll out den." Bella said. Esme, Bella, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Alice followed them to the music room. "Yo Ed-shizzle play a lil bit on the pizzle." Bella said while pointing to the piano. Edward sat down and started to play Esme's favorite. "Yo Lil Es yeeeahh! How ja like this banging noizze?" Bella asked.

"What did you just say?" Esme asked.

"You didn't understand her?" Jasper asked.

"Not a word." Esme said. Carlisle, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Alice and Emmett ran over and gave her a hug.

"Never listen to rap music again." Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, Edward and Alice said in unison to Esme. She nodded.

**So? How did you like gangster Esme? REVIEW!**


	2. I apologize

Hey,

Hey,

I did not mean any disrespect toward Rap music. My friend wanted me to write her a story like that because she likes Rap. I used to love rap but now I like rock. I am sorry if it offended any of you.

Love,

Golden Vampire Eyes.


End file.
